Devil Will Cry
by Sesshomarumate10
Summary: Dante is still in business, kind of. Money is still the issue here. Things are still the same. But someone else has come and found his weakness and took his heart. HUman vs. Devil or Human vs.Human.


Devil Will Cry

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN THIS ANIME OR GAME.

"You got me some good jobs?" Dante asked placing his feet on his desk as usual after a slow day. Which in his business was everyday.

"I always bring you good jobs."

"Jobs that don't pay." He retorted back to his agent.

"You always spend it on pizza and strawberry sundaes." said Morrison, his agent.

"A guy's gotta eat."

"But, you eat too much." A young girl named Paddy presumed, "your never going to get a girls with the this you eat and how you talk."

"I don't need women. I already have you that gets on my nerves."

"Sounds like a personal problem to me." She said walking down the stairs. Then, there was a faint knock at the door and then it was open.

"Is this Devil May Cry? Are you Dante the Demon Hunter?" a woman with pale skin and florescence blue eyes. Her dark brown hair was pulled back into a low ponytail, and lightly curled at the ends.

"Please, come in. I'll make you some tea." Paddy showed her to a chair that was placing in front of Dante's desk. Moments later, Paddy comes back with her tea.

"What do you want?" Dante impatiently asked removing his feet from his desk and staring at the young girl.

"Ummm, I hear that you're the one to come to with a demon problem."

"You heard right. So, who's the monster now? And hurry up. I don't like wasting my nap time."

"Well, it's my Mom. She was possessed by a demon and I wanted to save her but the priest couldn't. So, I'll been living with my Dad while we kept her locked up in her house to so couldn't run or hurt anyone."

"And you want me to kill her?" Dante conclude. The young girl's face saddens and she looked down at her hands.

"Yes."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm. Just make it quick and painful."

"Okay, how much you got?"

"I only have $500."

Dante sighed and got up from his chair. "Normally, I would charge more. But, since your cute, I'll do it."

"Thank you. May her soul rest in peace." The young girl removed herself from her chair and walked out the door leaving the money on his desk and a piece of paper with the address on it. Dante grabbed and sighed.

"Damnit. I hate working for less."

"But, at least you got a job you can do instead of seating around eating pizza all day." Morrison said.

"Man, I love those days." Dante praised grabbing his coat from the rack and his guitar bag.

"Make me proud." Morrison called out to him as he walked out of the door.

"Yeah." He waved back to him.

"DIE!" yelled a woman. The house was pitch black and there were no lights to be seen. A loud crashing sound and shots were heard from inside of the house. Dante rushed into see a fair skin maiden fighting a demon as big as a bus and as ugly as a fungus on someone's toe. The maiden was skilled at two-handling guns and a double head sword technique. The demon was fighting with all its strength, just as the maiden was. But, the demon managed to get her on the ground and slashed at her arms.

"Ahhh…." The young maiden cried out. Dante sighed and jumped in. He easily found the demon's weakness and quickly cut him down. The demon's remains were laid about all over the bloodstain carpet and then it dissolved and disappeared. Dante strolled over to the wounded maiden.

"That why you doing in involved in thing you can't handle."

"I CAN HANDLE MYSELF." She shouted to him ripping a part of her pants and tried the cloth around her wound arm and stood up.

"If you weren't here I could have finish her off myself."

"Yeah, sure you could. You should just go home to your mommy." He retorted and turned. A clicking sound was heard from behind him. He knew exactly what is was and placed his hand over his head.

"You have no right to talk. This was my job and you were a nuisance. The money is mine." He turned around to face her. Her expression was furious and bold. Dante put his hands down and placed them in his pockets.

"Well, your too late lady. The money was already givin' to me." He told her before he turned and walked out of the door.

"I know who you are. You're the Demon Hunter, Dante."

"And who may you be?"

"That is not your concern. I want to money she give you."

"So I don't to give-a-ways or refunds. Sorry, sweetie."

"I'm, not your sweetie. Just give it up and I won't kill you."

"That little gun of yours will not be enough to kill me."

"We will see." She raised her silver Glock 22 G22 40 cal Pistol to his head and fired. Dante quickly moved and drawn his sword the same time she did when he dodge her bullet and they collided swords.

"Your pretty good."

"So are you." She complimented.

"But, I'm better." He pushed against her cause her to go off balance and took this opportunity to unarm her by knock the sword out of her hand. The force was so powerful she fall back and he sword was faced with her head.

"Stay in your place; as a man's wife, okay. We don't want you to get hurt playing with the big boys." He stated before placing his sword back and walking out of the door.

"We shall see, Dante, The Demon Hunter."

"I would like to place a order…yeah its me…. the usual…no olives…. just put it on my tab, I will pay for everything I own you at the end of the mouth…. yeah…cool." Dante threw the phone back on it hook and opened up a magazine.

"I want you to buy me some ice cream." Paddy stated sitting on top of his desk

"Sorry no can do." Dante replied.

"What happened to the money you got from your job?" she asked as a knock was heard at the door. Dante got up and opened it.

"Pizza." The deliver man said.

"Thanks." Dante grabbed the pizza and closed the door.

"PIZZA, again." Paddy declared.

"Yep."

"You are going to get so fat. It won't even make sense." Patty commented going up the little stairway to her toys.

"Whatever." Dante declared swallowing down his last slice of pizza. "Oh, yeah that hit the spot."

"Lazy jerk..." Patty mubbled under her breath.

"I heard that." he said. Then, a faint knock was heard on the front door.

"No one's home!" He shouted to whoever was at the door.

"Open up, Dante. I got a job for you."

"Its my day off." He stated watching Patty walk down the stairs and opening the door.

"You can't even afford a hour off none the less, a day."

"Ugh...what you got for me?"

"Demons. In the area, abducting girls and feeding on their flesh."

"Sick bastards."

"Yeah, the client's sister went missing last night and she wants you to find her before she gets eaten."

"But, didnt they all ready ate her?"

"They feed on the next night after they capture the girls. So you have exactly 16 hours to find her before then."

"How much she paying?"

"Enought. Now go. You don't have time to waste."

"But, I wanted a strawberry sunday."

"No. Now go." Morris threw his guiter case at him and walked out the door


End file.
